Valentine's Day
by serindraxx
Summary: Sirius was standing next to Remus. He watched as James stood up and walked toward Lily, who wasn’t even watching in that direction. Valentines day brings some unexpected surprises. JPLE


A/N: this was inspired by Valentine's Day; and my sister talking about someone liking me. Not saying who, though. No one's business but my own!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you see here; the characters belong to J.K Rowling, and the songs belong to their rightful owners.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Lily sighed as she watched James across the room. They were sitting in the Gryffindor Common-room, doing extra work.

James could feel Lily's eyes on him, and forced himself to ignore it. He stood up and stretched. As he walked up the stairs to his room, he heard Lily sigh, making him want to turn around and comfort her. He forced himself to ignore that too, and closed his door behind him.

Lily placed her head in her hands and started to sob quietly. 'He'll never understand,' she thought, sobbing a little more loudly.

88888888888888888888888888888888

The minute Lily entered the Great Hall at breakfast, she noticed signs all over depicting hearts, and dancing.

"Oh man, I forgot about Valentines Day," she moaned, scanning the table for James.

James was sitting quietly with Sirius and Remus; Peter had disappeared for the second day in a row. He looked up as the hall doors opened. When he saw who had come in, he sighed sadly.

"I spent most of the night listening to her cry," he explained to Remus, while Sirius started complaining about lack of valentines cards.

Remus glared at him, and then turned thoughtfully to James. "I think she's come to some sort of realization," he said quietly to James.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Maybe Remus is right, James thought, watching Lily as she started walking around the great hall. They were placing decorations all over the hall, for the Valentines Day dance later that evening.

Lily had hardly spoken a word to him all afternoon, but her eyes were trying to tell him something; he just couldn't decide whether it was something important.

The minute they finished decorating, Lily walked off to get dressed for the event that evening.

James sighed, and entering the Gryffindor common room, found Remus and Sirius playing a game of Exploding Snap. Sirius already had a pair of singed eyebrows to his credit, and Remus was chuckling under his breath; until the cards singed _his_ eyebrows. James chuckled softly. Remus and Sirius looked at him.

"What are you doing here so early?' Remus asked, looking at his watch.

"It's not that early," James said. He sighed. Running his hands through his hair, he explained why he was back.

"So the great hall is decorated for the dance tonight, but I haven't been able to talk to Lily about going with me," James finished about ten minutes later.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other with raised eyebrows. They had an idea, but they weren't about to let James in on it.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Dumbledore had managed to book a wizarding music group to come play at the dance.

As Lily listened, someone came up to her. "Would you mind dancing with me?" asked a familiar voice. Lily looked into the smiling eyes of Remus Lupin. She nodded her head and got up.

"James really wants you to talk to him. He's going out of his mind. I've never seen him so depressed before," Remus said, as the music pulsed around them.

_Somewhere there's speaking_

_It's already coming in_

_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_

_You never could get it_

_Unless you were fed it_

_Now you're here and you don't know why _

Lily looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Remus sighed. "Haven't you noticed how he's been ignoring you?" he asked incredulously.

Lily stopped dancing. Her eyes were glittering with unshed tears. She looked around, ignoring Remus.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, James was sitting at the table he had picked out. But he was basically the only one sitting. Everybody else was up dancing.

The song playing had changed.

_He works hard to give her all he thinks she wants_

_But it tears her apart 'cause nothing's for her heart_

_He pulls in late to wake her up with a kiss goodnight_

_If he could only read her mind, she'd say…_

_Buy me a rose, call me from work_

_Open a door for me, what would it hurt_

_Show me you love me by the look in your eyes_

_These are the little things I need the most in my life_

Lily, it appeared, had decided to sit this song out, too. Her conversation with Remus had caused her heart to wring painfully.

_Now the days have grown to years of feelin' all alone_

_As she sits and wonders if all she's doin' is wrong_

'_Cause lately she'd try anything just to turn his head_

_Would it make a difference if she said, if she said…_

James listened closer to the song after the last few lines. He turned his head, and watched in surprise as a tear fell down Lily's cheek.

_Buy me a rose, call me from work_

_Open a door for me, what would it hurt_

_Show me you love me by the look in your eyes_

_These are the little things I need the most in my life_

_And the more that he lives the less that he tries_

_To show her the love that he holds inside _

_And the more that she gives the more that he sees_

_This is the story of you…and me_

Sirius was standing next to Remus. He watched as James stood up and walked toward Lily, who wasn't even watching in that direction.

The song came to a close:

_So I bought you a rose on the way home from work_

_To open the door to a heart that I hurt_

_And I hope you notice this look in my eyes_

'_Cause I'm gonna make things right for the rest of your life_

_And I'm gonna hold you tonight, tonight_

_Do all those little things for the rest of your life _

James asked nervously, "Lily, would you like to dance?"

Lily turned around in shock. Her eyes were rimmed with red. "W-what?" she asked.

James took a deep breath and repeated, "Would you like to dance?"

Lily seemed to consider it for a couple seconds.

As she thought about it, another song came on.

_Baby, I knew at once that_

_you were meant for me_

_Deep in my soul I know_

_that I'm your destiny_

James held his hand out to her, and without another thought, Lily took it.

James twirled her out onto the dance floor. As her head fell back, Lily laughed out of sheer joy.

_Though you're unsure_

_Why fight the tide_

_Don't think so much_

_Let your heart decide_

_Baby, I see your future_

_and it's tied to mine_

_I look in your eyes and see_

_you searching for a sign_

James noticed that Lily had been staring at him for a couple seconds. Her eyes looked sad but James couldn't understand why.

_But you'll never fall_

_Till you let go_

_Don't be scared_

_Of what you don't know_

_True to your heart_

_You must be_

_True to your heart_

_That's when the_

_heavens will part_

_And baby, shower you_

_with my love _

Lily felt as though her heart was starting to fill in an aching void as James continued to hold her.

_Open your eyes_

_Your heart can tell_

_you no lies_

_And when you're true_

_to your heart_

_I know it's gonna lead_

_you straight to me_

_(Got to be true_

_to your heart)_

_Why do I feel this way about him?_ she wondered. It wasn't normal, that her heart would choose him after six years of being annoyed by him.

_Someone ya know is on_

_your side, can set you free_

_I can do that for you if_

_you believe in me_

_Why second-guess_

_What feels so right_

_Just trust your heart_

_And you'll see the light_

James twirled her again. As she fell into his arms, Lily looked up into his eyes. What she saw there had her catching her breath.

_Girl, my heart is driving_

_me to where you are_

_You can take both hands off_

_the wheel and still get far_

_Be swept away_

_Enjoy the ride_

_You won't get lost_

_With your heart to guide you_

_True to your heart_

_You must be_

_True to your heart_

_That's when the_

_heavens will part_

_And baby, shower you_

_with my love _

The song suddenly ended. Lily opened eyes that had closed. She gasped. James looked at her. He expected her to slap him but she didn't.

As they stood there, Dumbledore smiled.

A/N: okay, well here's my one shot. I hope you like it. Please review!

Serindraxx


End file.
